Every Heart
by taku.exe
Summary: (events after good ending; may be spoilers). Yuna sings a song to all of her friends…even Tidus. One-shot.


A/N: I wrote this some time ago. The song is the translated version of "Every Heart" from InuYasha. I love that song! I also love FFX-2...but don't own it. T-T

---

"_If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied._

_I was frightened by the never-ending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars_..."

Yuna sung the words from her heart. Each one came out of her lips like someone else had told her what to say — Lenne had gone and there was no one else to posses her for these songs she had sung.

"....._In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky_..."

Tidus looked at Yuna with amazement. He had just heard the stories of what happened for those long 2 years he was gone. Vegnagun was a triumph for them—but alas, he was glad being back from Dream Zanarkand. Yuna had told him about the whole Lenne and Shuyin incident. She had thought Shuyin was him, and coursed with jealousy when she heard about Lenne. But, even then, she helped Lenne tell Shuyin her true feelings and help save Spira once more.

"......_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies_...."

Rikku grinned happily knowing that Yuna and Tidus were together again. Then, she looked over at Yuna. Yuna held the microphone in her hands and sang gently. Her voice was still strong, though. For some odd reason, Yuna's voice could calm even the meanest soul.

Smiling, if it were possible, even more, she went to see how poor Brother was taking all of this.

"..._Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on_..."

Yuna's eyes were glazed with the reflection of the passing clouds. The day might have been ending, but the story was, once again, just starting. She noted that everyone was here— Shinra, Paine, Rikku, Brother, and Tidus.

Tidus had come back to her, finally.

"..._Memories of everything has settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine_..."

Sitting next to Shinra, was Paine. She had yet been introduced to the new comer Tidus. She wondered who this strange boy was, and why he somehow had a connection with Yuna. But all Rikku had done the day he had come was whisper in her ear:

"_He's come back home!" _

Paine mouthed a _"who?"_, but when Rikku didn't answer, she simply let it go.

"..._In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the faraway sky_..."

Yuna took a breath to sing out the final verse.

"..._In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the nighttime laughing,_

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on_."

Yuna bowed, and quickly rose as she heard clapping.

"Yuna, you never told me you could sing!" called out Tidus.

She flushed a bit of red and smiled back at him. "Mmhmm."

"What was that song called, Yuna?" came the muffled voice of Shinra. He tugged on her skirt awaiting an answer.

Yuna blushed a deeper red. "It-it was called _'Every Heart'_."

Tidus smiled his heart-melting smile and walked over to Yuna. He gave her a quick embrace. It was quick, of course, because the shouts of Rikku.

"Yunie! Come quick, Brother is acting weird again!" came the worried cries of Rikku.

Paine had already raised, her head facing the elevator door. "It's coming from the bridge."

Tidus and Yuna nodded and ran in following Paine.

When they got in, Brother looked unconscious, while Rikku was bending over him.

Rikku gave a worried glance at Yuna. "You're the only one who can help him, Yunie."

Yuna returned the gaze, and then looked at Brother. "W-why is that?"

Rikku hid the itching smile on her face and walked over to Yuna. She bent over and whispered into her ear.

Rikku giggled as she saw Yuna blush. She stepped back and waited for the magic to happen.

Yuna slowly walked over to the form of Brother and knelt down.

Tidus looked worried and turned his gaze to Rikku. "What's she doing?"

Rikku smiled and put her pointer finger to her lips. "Sssh."

Yuna's and Brother's faces soon had no space left between them. Yuna felt nervous, but gave Brother a small peck on the cheek.

The al bhed man sprang up like the kiss was a chain reaction. "Oh Yuna, What are you doing here?" You could tell he was lying, and that this had been Rikku's and Brother's plan all along.

Yuna, still on her knees, started to giggle at this. Soon, everybody was laughing.

"Why is everyone giggling?" asked Brother.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Tidus. Both he and Yuna looked over the edge of the top of the Celsius. Yuna looked over at him.

"You jealous?"

Tidus blushed at that. "Uh... no."

Yuna smiled and held both of her hands behind her back. "You shouldn't be!"

Tidus raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why Yuna was so happy. "What do you mean?"

She had inched closer to Tidus and wrapped her arms around his kneck. "This," she whispered and gave him a small kiss on this lips.

Maybe this time, the eternal calm would last for quite a while.

---

O W A R I

---


End file.
